Highschool of the Dead: We saw this coming
by dragoonian
Summary: Who knew this would happen? Well we planned for it, despite the unlikely occurrence of Zombies. Well, this is what happens when nerds plan the survival of humanity. Not good at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

AN: All characters are based on real people. Some names have been changed per request.

* * *

I can't believe how ironic it is that his is happening. Only a few months ago, we planned for this, but never expected for it to happen. Well, I'll put it bluntly. Zombies are taking over. Only 6 hours ago, Japan was overrun by them. Now it's here in America, and I am one of the lucky few who have a plan. Let's see how it works. My name is Rex, and along with Orion and Dakota, we are the planned leaders of our little group. As of now, we just need to start with the plan, then we go from there. Let's start at the beginning.

* * *

Math, not that it's a bad class, it's just boring because I know all the stuff already. I am sitting with Orion and Dakota in the back of the room. Orion is around the same height as I am, 5'8". He has short blond hair and blue eyes. Dakota is 5'11", has brown hair, white skin, and glasses, like me. I am 5'8", with white skin, blue eyes, and blond or bronze hair, depending on the light. I am on my piece of shit 10-year-old laptop and Dakota is on his playing some pirate game. Orion is the only one of us actually doing any work. Suddenly, the intercom goes off.

"Attention students. The CDC has declared that the recent outbreak of the killing disease has reached America from Japan. We have been ordered to send you home immediately. Do not panic, the disease is on the west coast and should not reach us for another, wait, what? Oh god no. They're here. No no no NO NO ARRRARRAGH!"

Dakota, Orion, and I look to each other while the rest of the school is panicking, and nod. We pack up our laptops after emptying our backpacks and wait for the crowd to rush out of the room and break of the legs of a wood stool to use as clubs. I look out the door and see that the hallway is empty in both directions.

"Let's go." I say to my friends. "Orion and I will go to my house to get the car. Dakota, you brought your bike so go get your dads truck. We'll meet you at your house as planned."

Dakota runs to the back of the school where he parked his bike and Orion and I head out through the door to the left of our class. Outside are a few of the undead but they haven't seemed to notice us. I start off, Orion close behind me. I look around some more and see Dakota rushing away on his bike.

"Looks like everyone is already gone or dead." I say to Orion.

"Yeah, but there could be more out there."

"Let's just get going and avoid the zombies as much as we can."

We continue on, moving through the golf cart paths on our way to my house. Yeah, we live in a golf cart community. One of the perks of living in Peachtree City, Ga. Seeing as most of the undead were coming from the south, it made sense to go north as much as possible for the time. Luckily, my house was north of the school. I hope my friend Vladimir is ok. He lives up in Michigan so he is probably protected by the temperature as well as the fact that he lives in a small town. I put my earphones in and start to play some music. I go to one of my favorite songs, Shatter(Curse of Pinkamena). The dubstep fills my ears as I move faster. Few things I should say about myself first. I am by no means normal. I have three different personalities and music affects how I function in general. I eat maybe once a day during the school year and I only get between 4 and 6 hours of sleep. Lastly is that I am a diehard brony. Whatever you may think, so are a lot of my friends. I grab the Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie from my pocket, squeeze them in my hand, put them back, and move on. Orion, managing to keep up with me, is on watch. He is in cross-country he can run like the wind. The woods are thick and it's to easy to get lost or ambushed in them so we keep to the street as much as we can. One thing that is clear, there are a lot of abandoned cars on the road, probably from people who just gave up driving and decided to run, avoiding the traffic jams. Luckily the paths are clear so we go that way. We turn the corner on one of the paths and there are 5 undead just roaming, and happen to be in our way. I look to Orion but he is already running at them, makeshift club in his hands. I smirk at this and run after him. I am not the most athletic guy ever, but I know how to swing a weapon. I bring my club up and hit one of the undead in the jaw, cracking it and sending it on its back. Orion has already send 2 of them back to being dead. We look at the last 2, nod and rush them, side by side, and swing our clubs from the outside and whack them upside their heads, making the skulls crack against each other. Now that that is over with, I look to see if there are more, but all I see is a golf cart.

"Please let the keys be in it." I plea to whatever diety is out there, if there is one. Low and behold, they are. I jump in the driver's side and Orion gets in back. "Hold on to your hat." I say as I punch the gas. It lurches forward and then takes off. I guess today is my lucky day, go figure. Driving through the twists and turns is easy for me, seeing as I have practically memorized them, despite only driving on them for a few months total. The real fun will be my car. It's my dads 08 Jetta, diesel engine with a turbo charger. Add to that an auxiliary imput for my music and the audio system is more or less unused. The interior is falling apart but who cares, at 17, a car is a car. It takes about 10 minutes to get home but we do and somehow manage to avoid the zombies. I leave the cart on the curb and Orion and I run up to my house. It's a two-story brick house with white accent coloring. I take my key out and open the door. I am greeted by my dog, Zeek. He is a three-year old rottweiler and is pretty huge.

"Hey bud." I say to him, "Were going to have to pack up and go ok. Orion, can you go grab his food and load it into the car? The keys are on the counter. I am going to go get my dad's swords, my airsoft gun, and whatever other helpful shit I can find."

"Will do, and nice place you got here, to bad we have to leave." He replies as he goes and grabs the dog food container near the pantry as well as the car keys. "What does he eat, lead?"

I head up to my parents room and grab my dads swords. They are supposed to be ornamental but they are real steel and come with sheeths that I slip on each side of my waist. The silver goes well with my green cargo pants, held up by my belt. I go into my room and collect my airsoft gun from under my bed. its a 500 fps, full auto, all metal, R36K assault rifle. I get the extra batteries and the bags of bb's and put them in my backpack. I then grab my airsoft mask. Full face and neck guard, and of course, green. Lastly, I go to my bed, pull back the cover of the secret compartment, and grab the rest of the mane 6 and put them in my pocket. Now I head back downstairs and grab my dogs shock coller and remote, along with the charger. Orion is waiting for me with Zeek by his side.

"Nice swords, Dakota is going to be jealous."

"Like I care." I joke. "He is going to have to sharpen them of course. Who would have thunk that his little hobby of blacksmithing would actually be very important to our lives."

"I know. It's strange though, how did we not here about this 'killing disease' until now?"

"I dunno, nor do I care, at least now that we do, and we were prepared, we can survive this hellish whatever the fuck it is." I reply. "Let's just load what food we can into the trunk, then get Zeek in there with us." We then proceed to ransac my pantry and take all of the canned food and other non-perishables. Now with the trunk full, we load the cases of water my parents keep in the garage into the footroom behind the front seats. After putting some spare padding over them to make it so Zeek can lay down and not fall into the cracks. I get the dog into he back and Orion and I get in. I put the keys in and start it up. Next, I plug my phone into the charger and then the auxilary imput. Since cell service is prety much gone now, the only use for it is music. Tuning the radio to satellite, my music starts to play, since the satelite subscription ran out months ago. I open the windows and back out through the driveway, to the street, and from there, Dakota's house. The blaring dubstep draws some zombies out of the woods and nearby buildings but I am moving to fast for them. Down the road, more cars are abandoned so I swerve to avoid them. As we near Dakota's house, I put the windows up and slow down, turning into an apartment complex. The whole places is surrounded by the woods so it is shaded in a few places. As we get towards the back of the complex, I can see some zombies mulling around. Suddenly, Dakota jumps out from behind one of the buildings in his plate armor that covers all but his head. The best part is the broadsword he is swinging like a maniac, cutting them down one by one. When they are all down, he puts his sword on his back and waves to us. I pull the car around and park next to his dads truck. It's one of those repair trucks that has all of the compartments for whatever. When Orion and I get out, I lower the windows a bit for Zeek.

"So that is what that scrap metal we gave you made. Nice work." I compliment.

"Thanks. I made the both of you some things as well."

"OH?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're in the apartment." Dakota replies before leading us into his apartment. His parents are long gone, who knows where. Dakota leads us to his room and once inside, he pulls something out from under his bed. When he puts it on his bed, I realize that it is leather armor with chain mail over it. Next he pulls out a leather armor set that looks lighter than mine, and not because it doesn't have chain mail over it. Lastly, he brings out a baseball bat with a new leather grip, steel studs and reinforcement bands around the top of the grip.

"As per our plan, I am in my armor with my sword. You have your dad's swords, lucky bastard, along with the covered leather. Lastly, Orion, I touched up the baseball bat you gave me and also got the leather armor from an old couch I found searching for scraps."

"Thanks man. You think you could sharpen my swords once we get to Wal-Mart and hopefully, meet up with the rest of the group."

"No prob. I can probably do even better with whatever I can get from the Home Depot next to it."

"Well, do I have to run there or are we going in the in the cars?" Orion asks

"Whatever, Orion, get in my car or the truck. We are out of here." I say, noticing the microswarm of undead heading toward us.

* * *

AN: This is my first Zombie story, and All named characters are based on real people I know. On another note, Please review and tell me how well I did or what I need to improve on. Either way, I like reviews.


	2. Let the Games Begin

AN: School plus work means less writing time for me so updates will be less frequent.

Well, the world has gone to hell. Plain and simple. Just an hour ago, my school was hit, now it seems that the whole state is screwed over. Cell service is spotty but at least I have a plan. So far it is working, but, well, there are zombies, so anything can and probably will happen. Right now, two of my friends and I are about to be en-route to the local gun store, which is on the way to Wall-Mart, and is also near a scrap house. First however, are far too many zombies for us to drive through at the lows speeds we would be at, so, outfitted in the makeshift armor that Dakota made, we charge them. I take out both of my swords, Orion has this new bat in his hands, and Dakota already has his sword in his hands. I swing both of my swords at the first zombie, cleaving its head. Orion swings the bat at another few zombies, crushing their skulls instantly thanks to the steel studs. And of course, Dakota is cutting them down one by one. After a few minutes of this and the occasional close call, there are only a few remaining zombies. We rush back to the cars, get in, Orion in Dakota's truck, and head out. They are ahead of me and Dakota rams though the remaining dead. When we get to the end of the neighborhood, Dakota throws me a walky-talky.

*CHIRP* "If you see anything important, just tell me. These things are fully charged with a mile radius." Dakota says after starting off in the truck.

* * *

We are passing by the pavilion when I see someone fighting of Zombies near the entrance of the Kroger. He is swinging something around and is taking their heads of one by one. As I pass by one of the entrances, I get a better look at him. He is 5'9", white skin, light brown hair, fuck it's Zack.

"Dakota, Zack is in there, trapped. I'm going to get him, wait up for me at the gun store." I tell him over the Walky-Talky before pulling in to the pavilion in another entrance. I crank my bass up to 11 and plow through some of the zombies that are swarming behind him. I open the side door and yell at him to get in. He jumps in and I pull out, just before the zombies can get to the door.

"I see you found the meat hook." I say to him. The meat hook is a nickname for a tool that I used when I worked at the Kroger to help pull carts in. The end of it is a big metal hook covered in rubber, that Zack had recently removed.

"Yeah, thought I would try to meet you guys at the gun shop instead of the Wall-Mart by picking up a car. Didn't work so well."

"Ya don't say. Well, Dakota and Orion are en route to the gun store, and we should be meeting Owain and the rest at Wall-Mart after."

"Well then, lets get going shall we." Zack suggests.

"The car needs gas though."

He face-palm's at this. "Are you kidding me? Now?"

"Yes now. Now let's hurry it up, even without the music on they can hear us to get ready to fight."

"Why are you telling me to hurry?" He asks as we pull up to the diesel pump.

"As in hurry up to get ready to fight. I am letting Zeek in on this fight because it seems that only people can be zombified since I have seen animals that were bitten but not zombies." I reply as I open the door for Zeek after putting his collar on. Don't want him getting to far away. I start to pump the gas as the first of the zombies show up. Zack is swinging the meat hook around, taking off the zombies head while Zeek is simply tackling them to the ground, their head smashing against the ground on impact. I am also going after the zombies with my swords, making them headless as fast as I can.

'Come on Rex, you can do better than this. Kill them faster.'

'Not now Dark-side. Wait until we get something more your style first.' I reply to one of my personalities.

'Fine, but Insanity is getting anxious.'

'Well I will let him have meat hooks when we get to Wall-Mart.'

"Rex! What are you doing? The car is ready!" Zack yells to me.

"Huh? Oh, one second." I reply, running back to the car, swords sheathed. Zack has gotten Zeek into the car and has taken the fuel pump out. I secure the cover, get in the car, and pull out, leaving the zombies in the dust.

* * *

"What were you doing?" Zack asks as we get to the highway. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I'll tell you later. You're bound to find out eventually." I reply. I don't like telling people about my personalities unless they have already found out about them.

* * *

Soon enough, we reach the gun shop and pull in to the parking lot of it. Dakota and Orion are already inside by the look of things, and they have been busy, judging by the pile of guns and ammo in the back of Dakotas Truck.

"Come on, if we are going to pick our weapons, we better get inside." I say to Zack. When I get out, I leave the windows a little bit down for Zeek. Inside, there are bodies of zombies on the ground and Dakota is behind the counter, collecting guns and ammo.

"Did we miss anything?" Zack asks.

"Well, there were a few zombies around but nothing I couldn't handle." Dakota replies.

"Nice." I reply. "Well, did you leave anything for us?"

"As you requested Rex, I saved you a FN-Fal, along with an ACOG scope for it and lastly, a silencer. This place has everything man. Zack, there is a Colt .45 in the range, but there are a few zombies left in there." Dakota replies.

"Well not anymore." Orion says, coming out of the door to the range with a 9mm in his hand, a .45 in the other, and his baseball bat on his back.

I look around for whatever else may be of use, and spot a Desert Eagle under the counter. I jump over the counter and grab it. Next to it is a leg holster. I strap the gun to my leg and put the gun Dakota saved for me on my back.

"I already put all of the ammo into the truck so take only what you need." Orion tells me.

I hear Zeek barking outside and run out to check what it is. I see zombies crossing the highway. "GUYS! TIME TO GO!" I yell to the group inside. They come outside and seeing the zombies, we all get in the vehicles. Pulling out, we head in the direction of Wall-Mart.

"Sorry we couldn't hit up the scrap shop Dakota" I communicate to him.

*Chirp* "It's no problem. Besides, we are going to a super-center complex. There is going to be plenty of scraps."

* * *

When we get to the Wall-Mart, the parking lot is empty, save for maybe 5 cars. The barricades are down over the doors but the lights are on.

"HEY, IT'S US! LET US IN!" I yell through the doors.

I see Owain come to the door, hit a switch on the other side, and the barricades roll up, letting us in.

"What took you guys?" He asks. Owain is about 5'8", with curly brown hair, and white skin.

"Well Zack was trapped outside Kroger, and well, that's really it." I reply.

"Well, the rest of the group is either inside and I have been moving stuff from the Home Depot to here. Turns out that there were two of the 18 wheeler trucks in the back."

"Sweet. Is there a buzz saw in here that I can use to modify the trucks for us?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah, and there are some supplies that I drove to the back so you can reinforce everything."

"Well while you are doing that, I am going to go raid the Best Buy. I need a better laptop if I am going to maintain my sanity during this adventure into hell. Take Zeek as well, would you?"

"Well be careful, and get me something as well." Dakota replies.

"Will do." I reply as they go in and I go back to the car, let Zeek out and lead him into the store, then go back and drive up to the Best Buy, just behind the Home Depot. There are no zombies around luckily but that doesn't mean anything for inside the place. There are a few inside so I let Insanity take over, since he is more zombie-like.

'Just don't let them get us OK.' I think to myself.

'Do you think I am mental?' Insanity asks, in a demented version of my own voice. 'Don't answer that.'

Insanity takes my body and moves it with fluid motions, avoiding the zombies while being silent the whole time, only making moaning sounds to blend in. We reach the back of the store and go in to the supply room. I take over again and pick out two Alien-ware laptops for Dakota and myself. I head out the front again, undetected thanks to Insanity. I get back in my car and drive back down to Wall-Mart. I park the car in the back and go inside. I see that Dakota has already begun to reinforce the insides of the trailers with beams. I go look through the store to see if there is anything more I want. I see that all of the generators had been taken, probably waiting to be loaded. I go to the toy aisle and grab a brushie Pinkie Pie for later, as well as a smaller one. After that, I go to the front and grab a cream soda from one of the refrigerators. Finally, I go talk to Owain.

"So what has been going on so far?"

"Well, Dakota is working on the trucks, one of which, I have already hot-wired. Erin and Abbey are gathering some food and other things for the trucks."

"I actually have a lot of food and water in my car." I interrupt. "I'll help the move it in a few."

"OK. Anyways, Orion gave me the 'Meat Hook" as you called it. Lastly, it seems that the entire Peachtree City population was trying to go north, through Fayettville, so we should be clear in our trip, for a while at least."

"Thanks for the update." I reply before heading to the back, where the girls are. I greet Abby with our customary bro-hoof, as she is also a brony, and I wave at Erin.

"Want any help?" I ask. "I also have a bunch of food and water in my car."

"Thanks, and just pull your car in back here. We'll move the supplies after."

"OK, 'cause after I want to go do some stuff with the audio system."

"No problem, now open the car. The food does us no good locked up." Erin says to me.

"Oh sorry." I click the button on the car keys and the trucks pops open, revealing the food store inside. It takes us a few minutes but we move it all with the rest of the food. I then head to the tech area of the Wall-Mart and grab some speakers and bass. After I take them back to my car, I use my intuitiveness along with the instruction manual and install the speakers. I then go to see how Dakota is doing with the trailers. The insides have been split into two level, the bottom being the sleeping area and the top has a window on each side of the trailer and one in the roof, along with a staircase up. I notice that a mini-gun was mounted to the top of the truck.

"You like?" Dakota asks.

"Where the hell did you find a mini-gun?"

"It was in the back of the gun store. I told you that place had everything."

"Damn."

"Oh, while I was searching around the store before creating this masterpiece, I found a pair of actual meat hooks. I presume you want those."

"Yes. And by the way, the laptops are in my car. Both Alien-wares."

"YES!" he replies. "Were there any of them in the store?"

"Yeah but I got through with Insanity's help."

"Well OK then."

Suddenly, "Incoming guys. Seems the modification on the trucks drew a hoard." Orion yells to us.

"Got it. Orion, you guard the back entrance. Erin and Abbey, please load what you can into the truck. Owain, you and I will guard the entrance to back here. Zack, all of the ammo is in the back of Dakota's truck, so put it into clips as fast as you can and then run it to us." I order the team. "ZEEK!" My dog runs to me from somewhere in the store. I lead him into the truck and tell him to stay. "Dakota, finish what you can and then come help us. Owain, start the truck when Dakota is done because we are out of here A.S.A.P."

'Can I have some fun?' Darkside asks me in a monotone version of my voice.

'Not right now. I need to use my gun.'

'Let the fun begin.' Insanity says maniacally.

The first zombies come in through one of the side doors and I pull a head-shot.

'Yes, let it begin.'


	3. Let the adventure begin

AN: Taking reviews into consideration, Darkside will be in **bold**, and Insanity will be _italicized_.

* * *

If you haven't already guessed it, we're in hell on earth. Zombies are everywhere, including our exact location. At least I have a team with me. I'm a gun maniac with brains, and alternate personalities. My friend Dakota is the muscle, and he makes swords and armor and the like. Orion is a runner with charisma, and our cook for the time. Owain, well, he's a jack of all trades, master of none. Erin has a way with animals, and fire. Zack is our ammo runner. And Abbey is moral support, keeping everyone sane, so to speak. As of right now, a veritable hoard of them is trying to take us down while Dakota finishes on the truck and we can leave. We are, in short, nerds who kick ass. Now let's get back to reality.

"REX! On your left!" Zack yells to me. I turn to my left and fire rounds into the heads of the 4 zombies that were almost on me.

"HOW MUCH LONGER DAKOTA?!" I yell at him.

"NOT MUCH LONGER! I just need…"His voice fade as he starts talking to himself.

"ORION! GET BACK HERE!" I yell to him, wherever he is. "WE ARE OUT OF HERE IN A FEW!"

"GOTCHA!" I hear him yell back.

"ERIN, ABBEY, GET WHAT YOU CAN IN AND THEN HOP IN BACK. OWAIN, GO START IT UP AND BE PREPARED TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yell at Owain. He lobs of a zombies head with the Meat Hook and then runs to the front of the truck. I can hear it roar to life a few moments later.

"ALL GOOD!" Dakota yells out the back. I lower my gun and run up the ramp and into the truck. Once inside, I lower the back and Dakota bangs on the other side of the truck. Owain sets the truck in motion and a few moments, and zombie road bumps later, we are on the highway heading west. I finally get a good look at the inside of the truck. It has two levels, separated by plywood sheets. The bottom level has the beds. A makeshift stairway in the middle leads to the second level, which has all of the supplies in the back, a window on each side and in the door with a chair next to each. There is also a ladder, secured into the floor, which leads to a hole in the roof.

* * *

*CHIRP* "So Rex, what's the plan?" Owain asks over the walkie-talkie.

*CHIRP* "Well, we need to go somewhere where we can make a strong fortification, probably either north, the mountains, or the plains. I grew up near the Rockies. There are quite a few places that could be easily fortified and have few ways in. The only problem would be if any inhabitants are already zombified. It would also be a good idea to make an army of sorts, but only if we can get a lot of people in on it. A large, organized force would be good against the zombies, but if it is not large enough, it will just attract too many zombies. I have a friend up in Michigan who said he had planned like we had. If it's true, we need to get to him."

"Are you sure about this?" Orion asks. "If he turns out to be a dud, than we will have wasted a lot of time and resources."

"He's Russian."

"THEN LET'S GO!" Dakota exclaims rather enthusiastically. We all look at him with a look in our eyes. "What? Russians are good with guns." We all crack up at this.

* * *

"So, what supplies did we manage to get?" I ask Erin.

"Well, we have enough food and water to last us a month or so, and there is enough dog food for Zeek to be happy for even longer." She replies.

"And we have enough ammo for the guns to fire for hours continuously without even going through half of it." Zack adds.

"We also managed to load on 5 generators, 4 beds, an electric camp stove, and batteries galore." Erin continues. "We also have folding chairs at each of the windows Dakota made so you can sit and shoot."

"What about fuel for the truck?" I ask.

"We will have to fill that up at the pumps. Not enough room for tanks, not that they would be enough anyways." Abbey replies.

"Can I speak with you Rex?" Dakota asks me.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" I ask, walking over to him.

"It's your swords. You said they were what kind of steel again?"

"Stainless. Why?"

"Stainless steel is, to put it bluntly, crap." He replies. "It could shatter at any given time if you swing it to hard or hit something to hard. If you want to continue with swords, I'll have to make you a new one."

"Do you still remember that design I gave you a few months ago?"

"Yeah, with the crescent moon cross guard, dulled blade coming out, and a spike on the pommel, right?"

"That's the one. Do you think you can make that?"

"Do birds fly?"

"Not penguins." I joke. He looks at me with a disappointed look over his glasses.

"I'll get started on it. It's going to be a while, but you'll have it. Maybe even before we get to your Russian friend. It's a good thing I brought some steel with me. Now to get my pocket forge ready." He proceeds to open his backpack and pulls out a small anvil, a hammer, and some other forging materials.

"How the hell did you even get all of that into your backpack?"

"You may never know."

I leave him to his work and go up to the top where the mini-gun is. I look out to see where we are. We are turning onto I-85, towards Atlanta.

"Let's hope it's not The Walking Dead out there." I say to myself.

'**I agree. Especially since I have yet to have any fun.'**

'_Relax Darkside. Just let Dakota finish your sword. For now, however, I guess it's just me and Rex who get to have the fun.'_ Insanity replies before laughing maniacally.

'Shut up, both of you. Darkside, you'll have your fun, rest assured. Insanity, calm the heck down.' I think to my other personalities as we get up to speed on I-85. There are a few wandering zombies on the road but we plow through them like a knife through butter. There are also a lot of abandoned cars on the road but we plow through them as well.

"Hey, how are we not getting slowed down by the cars and just pushing them aside?" I ask down to the rest of the group.

"Took steel plating and welded it to the front to make a plow." Dakota replies.

"Well then."

As we get closer to Atlanta, I can see that a lot of the skyscrapers are on fire and I can hear screams from in the city. I go back down into the trailer and see Dakota working on my sword, already forming a blade of sorts. Erin, Abbey, Orion, and Zack are playing a game of cards, and by the sound of hands hitting the floor, I can tell its E.R.S, or Egyptian Rat Screw.

"I'll slap in." I say, sitting down between Abbey and Zack. We basically waste the time away while Dakota works on my sword. After maybe an hour or so, we are out of the Atlanta area and on our way north.

"So how do you know this friend of yours?" Zack asks me.

"Well, we are pen pals but we first met online, through one of the stories I was writing. He sent an OC, we started chatting, and pretty soon, we had over 5000 messages between us. I decided to write him a letter and we became pen pals."

"And how do you know he had planned?"

"Because he is surprisingly a mix of Dakota and me, in a way."

"Is anyone else getting hungry?" Dakota asks.

"Not me." I reply.

"Go figure." Zack says. "Well, it is about 6:30."

*CHIRP* "Hey Owain, you getting hungry?" I ask through the walki.

*CHIRP* "I wouldn't mind stopping for a bite to eat. Let me just pull off to the side." He replies before the 18-wheeler slows down near the edge of the interstate.

"Well, while you guys eat, I'll keep watch up top." I say before climbing back up to the mini-gun. I pull the Pinkie Pie out of my backpack, open it, and proceed to brush its mane and tail into a Pinkamena style.

'_Is that for me?'_

'No Insanity. I'm just going to need some reminder of what may happen to me if I let you or Darkside take over for too long.'

'_You're no fun.'_

Insanity rants on further but I ignore it. Looking out over the surrounding area, I take in all of the death and destruction. It's horrifying, and disgusting, and interesting. I find it interesting how such a simple thing that could be solved through organization, but mob mentality caused mass death. What I find the funniest is that, well, this could be taken as a sign that nerds and geeks are meant to go on, rebuild the world. I mean, nerd and geeks like me have planned for this, just because we wanted to. We never expected to have to use these plans. I see a zombie coming towards us and snipe its head, making little noise thanks to the silencer. I can tell that Dakota has finished eating because I can hear the banging of his hammer.

"Could you maybe keep it down Dakota? You're being pretty loud right now." I yell down into the trailer. The banging stops. "Thank you."

I remain up here until midnight when Orion comes up to relieve me. I go down and basically fall into one of the beds.

'Well, there's another good day of staying awake for 18 hours.' I think to myself before falling asleep.

I wake up and it's still dark out. I check my watch and it says 6:30.

'Well, time for my morning work routine.' I think to myself. I head up to the second level of the trailer and I see Owain in the top. I go to the supplies and grab a cream soda that I grabbed from Wal-Mart. I down it and the carbonated beverage tickles my throat and the caffeine, sugar wakes me up almost instantly.

"You ready to hit the road?" I ask up to Owain.

"Let's go." He replies, climbing out, onto the roof of the trailer, and going to the cab. I hear the engine roar to life and the truck lurches forward. I grab the box containing my new laptop, walk over to one of the generators, and open the box. I plug the laptop in, turn the generator on, and let the laptop charge. I check my phone, putting it back in wireless, just to check. My phone begins to light up as I receive 10 emails, 30 texts, and 2 missed calls, and voicemails. All of which instantly download to my phone. I check my emails first.

'Let's see here. One from my Auto, a.k.a, Vladimir, one from Allen, one from Swilkie, 5 spams, one from the government, and one from someone I don't know, interesting.' I think to myself, opening the one from Auto first.

"So I guess the world has gone to hell. I'll be up here, waiting for your zombie squad, totally not crying. Swilkie is up here, just so you know. Kill some zombies for me. /)"

'Only Auto.' I think to myself, silently laughing. 'Next for Allen.'

"Goodbye my friend. Until we meet again."

'Well that was dark. Better see what Swilkie has to say, she's funny.'

"Hewwo. Auto tells me you are coming up here to combine our forces. I'll be waiting, and I'm in costume."

'Oh god.' I realize that she means the costume for BronyCon, Fluttershed. 'Why are all of my friends crazy?'

'**Because you are. Simple as that. Now make sure Dakota finished that sword so I can finally have some fun.'**

'Shut up.' I reply to Darkside. I look out one of the windows and see a sign that says we are on I-75 North, coming up on a Cartersville exit. We of course pass it and continue on. It's pretty boring, the sound of Dakota smithing my sword, the wind outside the truck. I decide to get on my laptop, boot it up, and begin the formatting. After about 30 minutes, it's ready.

*CHIRP* "We're going to need gas soon."

"OK, pull off to get some when you can. We'll make sure you're safe." I reply to Owain. "We're pulling off for gas soon. Get ready." I tell the rest of the group. Dakota gets his armor on, I ready my gun, Orion gets his bat, and Zack loads his pistol. We pull off and drive to a Shell station, and Owain parks the truck at the truck fuel center. Erin jumps out first with a wrench and goes off to scavenge some supplies. I jump out, followed by Orion and Dakota. I look back to see Owain already starting to put the fuel in the truck. I also see Abbey at the turret.

"Hey Erin, what exactly are you looking for?" I ask her as she inspects a motorcycle.

"I told you a while ago. When the zombie apocalypse happens, I am making a Shishkebab."

"Oh yeah, that thing." I realize that she is talking about a weapon from Fallout. How she is going to make it work, I don't know.

"This will do." She says before detaching a gas tank from the motorcycle and taking it back to the truck.

I proceed to walk around to the road and see what is happening. Surprisingly nothing.

*WHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOSHBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM!* A fighter jet roars overhead, moving towards the north, followed by a massive boom behind me. I look back to see that the city of Atlanta is now burning and smaller explosions are occurring rapidly.

'_SPLOSIONS!' Insanity roars with laughter._

'**Shut up you idiot. They just blew up the C.D.C.'**

'They must not have wanted to have infected zombies that could spread disease like wildfire.'

"Did they just do what I think they did?" Zack asks.

"Eeyup." I reply.

"I guess that means that the government has ordered full containment or something. Either way, the sooner we can fortify a base of operations, the better."

"I agree Zack, but by ourselves, we won't stand much of a chance. That is why we need to go to Michigan, meet up with Vladimir's team, and then decide where we are going to make a base."

*CHIRP* "All full guys, come on back."

"Roger Owain. On our way." I reply.


End file.
